The Last Battle Front
by FiraDragon
Summary: Troy (Boy) and Chase (Girl) are sibling's living in Blue River Wis. While Chase was out one day reminiscing, she noticed the sky go gray. This was unusual for it was the middle of the day, broad daylight. Then she noticed a very similar symbol, one she'd seen from a video game, one that would change her life completely.


Ten minutes earlier.

I stare up at the greying sky and check the time, Three O' clock. Strange. The sky shouldn't be getting dark, I look back to the sky and do a double take. Wha…. I look through the clouds and see a transparent eagle. A shield covering it's chest, connected to an orb below it, wings outstretched, one dot on the outside of one wing and the same for the other. In the middle of it…. The letters, UNSC protrude in bold. I stare at it. It's faded, but seems to be getting closer. What the...

"Chase!"

I look over to my little brother, "Troy, dude get over here! Look at this!"

He runs over to me and looks up at the sky, his eyes get wide. "Cool! It's probably some kind of light signal!"

Jokingly, he starts mumbling to himself, "Maybe the Halo universe was somehow sucked through a wormhole, or a 3 dimensional transmitter and sent to the real world. Reality."

I scoff. So imaginative.

"Troy" I point to the opposite end of the sky, "Is that? The map of the avatar world?!"

"The benders or the blue people?"

"Na'vi. Their called Na'vi Troy. And I mean Avatar: The Last Airbender"

His eyes grow even wider "Chase. Something catastrophic is going to happen. Three different universes can't collide at the same time. It…. It…. Nothing would survive."

"Not exactly…. There's always a small chance of survival and we don't even know if these are real, they could just be light signals, like you said."

"That is another possibility." He agreed.

We watch the map and the UNSC eagle slowly move closer as the minutes pass. A loud screech, then an ear bleeding boom. Troy and I cover our ears, close our eyes, and wait until it's over, What feels like years later, we uncover our ears, open our eyes, and look around.

"Oh god" Troy says.

I stare at the ruined remains of Blue River and stand. We hear screaming coming from a neighbor's house and run to it,

I realize it's Derek's house and run faster.

"Derek!" I scream

"Chase!" He lets out a pained cry.

I find Derek under piles of burnt and broken walls, I try and lift the pieces with no success. Troy tries to help but were not strong enough, Derek whimpers and I calm him down. Suddenly, I hear clanking of metal against ground. I turn to see a huge hunk of metal standing before me with an assault rifle in one hand and the other outstretched, signaling for me to move out of the way. I move and he walks over to Derek, removes the rubble and helps him up. I study his dark green, almost black, armor. Something strange sparks in me, Like I've seen that armor before. Then it hits me and I stare at him shocked.

"Master Chief?"

He turns around and greets me, His voice as calm and deep as ever.

"Hello. Where is this? Some uncharted territory? Am I on a covenant planet? Who are you?"

My entire being surges with excitement. I squeal, "YOU'RE ACTUALLY HERE! OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH!"

I calm myself down and speak,

"You're on Earth. Year, 2017. Month, March, Day 3.

He presses a small button on the side of his ear and he talks,

"Cortana, where are we."

I scoff.

"I'll check to see if were on a forerunner planet." Cortana says

He says nothing.

"Chief. The girls right. Were on earth. Year, 2017. Month, March. Day, Third."

Chief sit's down and attempts to contact UNSC.

He shakes his head, "How did we travel so far back in time? 2017? This can't be possible it should be 2540."

My mouth drops, "That's right…. Halo takes place in 2531. " I mumble to myself.

Cortana speaks, "It's possible something like this could have happened chief, The auxiliary generator could have malfunctioned acting as a preliminary time machine, sending us back to an earlier time."

Chief signs, "Are there only human life forms on earth cortana?"

Cortana responds, "Th-Th-There are M-m-multiple other life forms on earth; reptiles, insects, arachnids… b-b-b-but no covenant."

Chief gives off a worry sigh and stands.

"I'm going to need you three to assist us in this world… " Chief says with a weary voice.

I smile and ball my hand up pumping it in the air "YES! JOURNEY WITH THE CHIEF!"

He grunts and begins walking.


End file.
